


Playing Stupid

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Series: Carkeys’s Venture Into Roisa Hell [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Matchmaker Raf, Petra and Raf met in HS, Set before JtV, raf isn’t a complete ass, slight au because college Rafael helping graduate school Luisa is the kind of au I strive for, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: Rafael knows that Luisa has a crush on their stepmother Rose. Luisa knows Rafael knows she has a crush on Rose. What she doesn’t know is that Rafael has secretly been playing Cupid for them.





	Playing Stupid

”Of course, Rose. I’m sure Luisa would love to help.” Rafael smiled and directed his gaze to his sister, Who was currently trying to get cell reception.

”Allie? Allie I love you, What’s that? Oh bye!”

Luisa smiled at her phone before turning her head to her brother. “Oh! Um well, I’m not sure if I can. y’know I have big plans tomorrow!” She looks at Rose apologetically.

”I’m sure I can take care of those, Petra’s always saying I need to help my family more.”

He grins and Luisa kicks him underneath the table. Does he not know sibling code? God she’s already into her stepmother which is mega awkward but he wants her to help her out? Doing what exactly?

”Oh I just need some help organizing and Rafael told me you’re very thorough-

“I said she was a neat freak.” Luisa groaned, Her little brother was such a child for being 21. She had no idea how he was doing so well in university when all he seemed to want is to get drunk and hang out with his girlfriend.

”I’m not so sure you can Raf, It’s sort of important.” She says this through her teeth praying to god that her brother hasn’t drunk away his last brain cell.

”I’m sure I can Lu, Go with Rose.” He gives her a big Rafael Solano smile. She wants to kick his teeth out.


End file.
